


eternal summer

by orphan_account



Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M, Time Loop, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:48:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29320413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: eeby deebyTHANK U BESTIE ANDY FOR EDITING/BETAING THIS MWAH MWAH. IM GIFTING IT TO U
Relationships: Mikey Way/Pete Wentz
Kudos: 3





	eternal summer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Monsieur_Grenouille](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monsieur_Grenouille/gifts).



mikey woke up, and it was a beautiful june morning on the first day of warped tour 2005. of course it was. mikey woke up on a beautiful june morning on the first day of warped tour 2005 quite often. every three months or so, to be exact.

“hey! i’m pete wentz,” a pretty scene boy grinned at mikey, and for what was far from the first time, mikey felt his heart leap in his chest. why did it still do that every time? when mikey introduced himself and pete grinned wider and called him mikeyway, his face still flushed a deep shade of red. that never changed either.

mikey hadn’t minded the time loop — he put himself there, after all — but reliving the same three months over and over had gotten repetitive. the one silver lining was that he was reliving the best three months of his life

he’d once lived past the summer of 2005, but he saw things that convinced him to enter the loop with wishes to prolong the feelings of joy — the joy of being loved. if living past August 2005 had taught him one thing, it was that he couldn’t stand to live without Pete Wentz. but with the time loop, he could curl up on the My Chemical Romance bus in a pool of tears after Pete left him on the last day of Warped, but then wake up to a soft June morning at the beginning of summer.

and then, one evening in the July of 2005, when Mikey was still 23 (but really, he should have been in his 60s), he died smiling. his life hadn’t been what’s considered healthy or fulfilling, but at least he had lived his eternal summer.


End file.
